1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a display apparatus, in particular, to an organic electroluminescence (OEL) display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An OEL device is a semiconductor device that can convert electrical energy into light energy, and has the advantages of high conversion efficiency, wide angle of view, simple process, low cost, high response speed, wide useful temperature range, and full color. As the advantages meet the requirements for display characteristics of multimedia age, the OLE devices are widely applied in light-emitting devices such as indicating lamps and displays.
In order to achieve full-color display, different OEL displays needs to use with suitable full-color technologies. Presently, according to a full-color technology that is commonly used in the market, a white light OEL device is used as a light source to perform full-color display in combination with a color filter.
It is well known that, in order to make the white light OEL display to achieve specific color performance, it is a most direct method to change the structure of the OEL device, for example, to change the material of organic material layers. However, this method will influence the luminous efficiency and service life of the OEL device, resulting in the unpredictability in product design. That is to say, the conventional white light OEL display cannot meet the requirements in practical applications due to the limitations.